


Lienzo en blanco

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Intento pobre de angustia, M/M, Perdida de la memoria, Romance, Shinichi haciendo lo posible
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: Hay algo raro con Kid, Shinichi va a descubrirlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo del día de reyes para ラミレス ジェニー (tuve que copiar tu nombre desde FB) en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2016.

**One-Shot**

 

Es inusual

 

Es una palabra asociada con Kid, este ha sido el primer robo de Shinichi en tres meses, y no por falta de intentos, oh no, era simplemente el trabajo dándole una palmada en la cara, el mago entendía así que no se preocupaba mucho por ese departamento, siempre había tiempo para jugar.

 

Pero en este momento, había algo raro, Kid parecía… fuera, estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, no, borra eso, aún era tan ágil como atleta profesional, aun molestaba hasta el infierno a Nakamori, pero siempre han tenido un tiempo para sus "citas" nocturnas, la grande Haibara las había llamado así cuando se enteró, era su momento de saludos y formalidades antes de que el mago despegara en su ala delta.

 

Cada que podía asistir, Kid se tomaba un tiempo precioso para burlarse de él, y ahora, se ha ido tan rápido como vino, robo la joya y se fue.

 

Quizás no era un buen día.

 

El problema radico que siguió este nuevo patrón el mes siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y cada nueva aparición rápida, con pocas imágenes o fotos de él grito un nuevo signo de que algo no estaba bien, a Kid le encantaba la atención, vivía de ella, pero ahora, parecía simplemente una obligación tener alguna foto llamativa que resaltar en los periódicos (que no era tan buena o definida), además que siempre lo evitaba como la peste, no había podido verlo adecuadamente desde hace tres meses.

 

Preocupado, se preparó para el siguiente atraco, tenía que ser más listo, confrontarlo antes de que se escapara, Shinichi quería respuestas e iba a tenerlas.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Su plan fue un éxito, la mejor manera de atrapar a Kid con la guardia baja, era sorprenderlo, Shinichi no aviso a nadie de su participación y prácticamente se había colado en el museo en turno de ser asaltado por la burbujeando personalidad del ladrón fantasma más famoso del mundo.

 

La salida más probable de escape significo la azotea del sector cuatro, que representaba el piso de antigüedades de la época Edo, Shinichi frunció el ceño al ver a Kid, verlo de frente le hizo darse cuenta que este no era el Kid con él cual vivió tantas experiencias.

 

\- Inesperada sorpresa – saludo Kid alegremente pero su voz parecía cerrada.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con prontitud, esto no era Kid, era un impostor, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

 

\- ... – fue la respuesta silenciosa del chico de blanco, incluso en la prisa, Kid siempre le saludaba con alguno de sus tres apodos (dependiendo de la gente a la escucha), Tantei (para recordar los viejos tiempos), Meitantei y Shin-chan (él cual odiaba, y que usaba solo cuando estaban solos).

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho con él? – preguntó rápidamente, amenazándolo con su reloj, si Kid había sido sustituido desde hace cuatro meses, tenía sentido porque no le buscaba en atracos más o le saludaba como se supone.

 

\- Hmm – dijo suavemente.

 

\- ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿dónde está? – preguntó, empezando a sentir un frio por la espalda, ¿qué pasaba si estaba herido?, o peor, se negó a pensar en esa posibilidad.

 

\- Shin-chan, supongo – dijo el impostor, al parecer tomando una decisión, pero Shinichi solo miro más profundo. - Este no es el lugar, te buscaré en tu casa – con esto, unas explosiones de humo color rosa aparecieron de la nada, maldición, se olvidó del asistente.

 

Cuando se despejo, estaba solo.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Sin otra opción dada, se dirigió a su hogar, esperando que el impostor le visitara.

 

Fue una espera larga, pero termino cuando el Kid impostor entró despreocupadamente por la puerta de su biblioteca.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó de nuevo en cuando lo vio, él Kid falso le sonrió en saludo.

 

\- Mi precioso bebé me había dicho que eras amable y dulce – respondió el falso Kid con un puchero, pero con una voz de mujer.

 

¿Su precioso bebé?

 

Shinichi quiso ingerir rápidamente saliva, la única persona que podría llamar así a Kid era su madre.

 

Phantom Lady.

 

\- ¿Le paso algo? – preguntó preocupado, la única razón por la cual ella lo sustituiría, lo que claramente hizo, es para evitar sospechas y que Kid no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo.

 

Ella le miró con el ojo visible, analizándolo.

 

\- Tuvo un accidente – fue su simple respuesta.

 

\- ¿Qué clase de accidente?, han pasado cuatro meses – dijo Shinichi, la preocupación elevándose poco a poco, ella suspiró.

 

\- Se cayó de su ala delta – respondió, ahora mirándose un poco cansada.

 

Shinichi parpadeo.

 

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó de nuevo, una caída de la ala delta puede significar muchas cosas dependiendo de la altura.

 

Ella siguió mirando.

 

\- Kudo, te estoy contando esto porque mi hijo confía en ti, él se lesiono mal, no se cayó porque es descuidado, a estas alturas debes saber que está siendo seguido por hombre peligrosos, simplemente lograron encontrar un buen método de acorralarlo, él logro salvar su vida, pero no evito que su jugada le saliera un poco estrepitosa – dijo la mujer, ahora claramente angustiada.

 

\- ¿Qué tan mal? – preguntó con miedo.

 

\- Lesión cerebrovascular grave y un brazo roto, estuvo una semana en coma, y aunque despertó, tiene amnesia retrógrada – dijo la mujer por fin.

 

Fue como un balde agua fría.

 

\- ¿Lo olvido todo? – preguntó con la voz pequeña.

 

\- Si, puede hablar y escribir japonés, puede caminar, instintivamente puede esquivar, pero no recuerda nada más – dijo ella preocupada.

 

Él no se acordaba de él, no se acordaba de sus peleas de ingenio, de sus aventuras, especialmente en el aire, de las veces que habían estado mano a mano.

 

\- Quisiera verlo – dijo con una pequeña voz, no podía aceptar tan estrepitoso final.

 

Ella hizo una mueca.

 

\- No creo que sea buena idea, no se conocen en la vida real, y estos hombres aún están alrededor, yo no quiero que por un descuido, todo mi trabajo se vaya a la basura y muera – dijo ella con tristeza, ella sabía que su hijo confiaba en este chico mucho, pero no existía ninguna relación entre ellos explotable para que Kudo le visitará, y quizás, podría ser útil.

 

\- Oh – dijo en decepción.

 

\- Si estos hombres son encerrados, entonces, ¿podría verlo? – preguntó de nuevo, no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

 

Ella lo miró, luego sonrió con suavidad.

 

\- Si, si estos hombres son encerrados, podrás verlo, desearía que pudieras hacerlo, pero es tan peligroso, y puedes enviarle cartas, solo se suave.

 

\- ¿Cartas? – preguntó Shinichi confundido.

 

\- Sí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás buscando a esta organización – Shinichi se sonrojo al verse descubierto, esta mujer le recordaba a su madre – pero no puedo aparecer de la nada contigo cuando pase, será mejor que te empieces a presentar.

 

Shinichi fue conseguir un papel y pluma.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Chikage sonrió suavemente al pedazo de papel que le había dado el chico, su hijo había estado enamorado de este muchacho para las edades.

 

_\- Mamá, voy a decirle, Shinichi es mi joya._

 

Estaba tan emocionado, ella miro con profunda tristeza, aunque una parte egoísta de ella estaba muy feliz de que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro, y quizás aceptar fácilmente la ayuda del chico Kudo no era tan simple, solo quería que su hijo fuera seguro.

 

Ella era tan egoísta.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- Kaito, ¿te sientes bien hoy? – preguntó la amiga de su hijo, ella había venido constantemente a traer recuerdos y fotos, incluso llevarlo a lugares de interés, hasta el momento no había funcionado.

 

\- Estoy bien – dijo simplemente, se había quedado en el sillón de la sala, mirando la pared.

 

\- ¿Quieres salir? – preguntó ella, haciendo pucheros.

 

\- No realmente – Kaito se había vuelto un obsesionado con los interiores, no quería salir, y la única persona que podía causar cierta incomodidad en su hijo era Koizumi, aunque a ella también le incomodaba.

 

Cuando Aoko iba a quejarse más, Chikage interrumpió.

 

\- Aoko-chan, vamos a dejar solo a Kaito hoy, seguro mañana será un buen día para salir – dijo rápidamente, la chica no podía discutir contra ella.

 

\- Oh bueno, está bien, nos vemos mañana Kaito – dijo saliendo de la casa.

 

\- Tengo algo para ti – dijo Chikage, sacando el pequeño papel, era la carta que le había dado Kudo, ella no lo había leído, confiaba en que Kudo no escribiría algo estúpido.

 

Kaito miro interrogante.

 

\- Verás, un amigo tuyo te ha mandado una carta, no podía venir – dijo ella dándosela.

 

Kaito parpadeo confundido.

 

\- Nakamori dijo que solo tengo cuatro amigos, y ellos ya vinieron a verme – dijo Kaito frunciendo las cejas.

 

\- Oh cariño, este amigo tuyo es especial – dijo tomando la mano de su hijo y dejando la carta – es tu pequeña joya – dijo como un chiste personal, debido a que él no lo entendería.

 

\- ¿Eh?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Increíblemente, las cartas eran buena idea, Kaito estaba intrigado por ellas, le incitaba a salir, buscar libros, de los cuales se había dado cuenta, su hijo conocía ya, para Kaito parecía un deja-vu leer las letras de esas páginas de nuevo.

 

Era un pequeño gesto, pero era algo nuevo, Kaito era feliz en escribir cartas de respuesta, las cuales llevaba a la casa de Kudo, quizás sentía que era menos incomodo que ver a la gente dándole miradas de lastima o tristeza.

 

Al mismo tiempo que esta comunicación empezó, Kudo empezó una cacería encarnecida, Chikage apoyaba su noción, decidida y ayudándolo en la capacidad disponible.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Los meses pasaron rápido, Kaito había podido empezar a vivir en la sociedad, Kudo animaba a su hijo a salir, el intercambio de cartas continuo, el carácter de Kaito se estabilizo, empezando a recordar pequeños pedazos, eran tan pequeños que casi eran insignificantes, pero para Chikage lo eran todo.

 

Cuando recordó que amaba la torta de chocolate y relleno de chocolate, con virutas de chocolate, que se vendía especialmente en una tienda, se acordó del nombre de la tienda también.

 

Se acordó de la torre del reloj, y que conoció a dos de sus amigos ahí, aunque no sabía su cara.

 

Se acordó que la magia era genial, aunque no recordaba cómo hacer los trucos.

 

Eran pequeños pedazos, los pequeños pedazos que ayudaron a Kaito a estabilizar su personalidad, dejo de sentirse perdido.

 

Cuando la organización fue desmantelada, Kudo le envió su número de teléfono en su última carta, Kaito grito eufórico, es irónico que esta sería la reacción verdadera si le hubiese pedido una cita.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

\- ¿Estas nervioso? – preguntó Chikage, los chicos iban a reunirse, habían acordado verse en la torre de reloj.

 

\- Un poco, ¿qué pasa si no lo recuerdo? – preguntó Kaito retorciéndose, era lindo.

 

\- No habías dicho que si no recordabas nada, iban a hacer nuevos recuerdos – dijo ella con una sonrisa vaga, Kudo era un romántico empedernido dentro de su sarcástico ser.

 

\- Uhm si – dijo con suavidad.

 

\- Pues bien, si no lo hace, se enfrentará a mi ira – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 

\- Caray, das miedo mujer – dijo el con cierto tono grosero, fue nostálgico escuchar - ¿eh? – cubriendo su boca.

 

Ella dio risitas.

 

\- Oh, él llegó – dijo al ver al chico, mirando también muy nervioso.

 

Kaito miraba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba.

 

\- Oh, es precioso – dijo sin pensar, se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

 

\- Esta bien, como dije, es tu joya – dijo Chikage, alejándose poco a poco.

 

\- Hola – saludó nerviosamente Kudo.

 

\- Uhm, hola – regresó el saludo. – Te pareces a mí – dijo confundido.

 

\- Si, es raro, no somos parientes ni nada – contestó Kudo.

 

\- Es un placer conocerte Shinichi – dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

 

\- Es un placer conocerte Kaito – dijo Shinichi de vuelta con una sonrisa suave, que se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas salir de los ojos del chico. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

 

\- No lo sé, estoy muy aliviado, siento como si nunca te vería de nuevo, pero es la primera vez que te veo, no lo entiendo, pero estoy muy feliz – dijo Kaito, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

 

\- Esta bien, creo que entiendo, vamos, vamos a salir – dijo él, tomando la mano de Kaito y caminar.

 

Chikage vio desde la distancia, ellos iban a estar bien, incluso si Kaito no recordaba, ahora tiene nuevos recuerdos, y Kudo parecía estar ahí para el largo plazo.

 

FIN

 


End file.
